


Вересковый мёд

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kid England, M/M, Minor England - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Пришло время варить мёд... Вересковый мёд...





	Вересковый мёд

На скалистых уступах цветёт вереск. Его мягкие пушистые стебельки легко качаются на лёгком ветерке, подрагивают нежные лиловые, розовые и светлые сиреневые соцветия. Несколько пузатых пчёлок снуют между ними, их брюшки пестреют пылинками пыльцы, ещё несколько крапинок — на подрагивающих усиках. Сильный медовый запах распространяется по округе.

Высокий светловолосый парень в тёмно-зелёной куртке довольно жмурится и потирает руки, зная, что означают эти природные знаки.

Вереск цветёт уже несколько дней, и его запах слишком сладкий, чтобы можно было его игнорировать.

Скоро Шотландия будет варить мёд.

 

***

 

Скотт всегда готовит в одиночестве. Рецепт верескового мёда известен только ему, и тайну эту Кёркленд не скажет и не покажет никому. Никогда. Даже своим братьям.

Именно поэтому Ирландия терпеливо выжидает несколько дней, издалека наслаждаясь сладостным запахом, прежде чем начать путь к предгорьям. Он знает, что этих дней Шотландии хватит, чтобы насладиться одиночеством в компании котла и природы, и тот не будет против его появления.

Между Ирландией и Шотландией всегда существовали если и не идеальные, то, по крайней мере, не натянутые отношения. Суровый грубоватый Скотт никого к себе не подпускал, предпочитал держаться особняком ото всех, в том числе и от братьев. Приручению шотландец не поддавался, к людям привыкал долго и непросто. Ирландия потратил много сил, чтобы зелёные глаза старшего Кёркленда не зажигались подозрением при его приближении, чтобы Скотт раслаблялся, чувствуя присутствие среднего брата, чтобы он доверял… В конце-концов за несколько веков ирландцу удалось добиться небольших успехов. Шотландия привык к его обществу и даже сам иногда изъявлял желание побыть в компании брата, хоть и не желал надолго покидать свою суровую, но прекрасную страну.

Ирландия часто прогуливался по шотландским предгорьям ещё до того, как узнал о существовании старшего брата. После же этой находки прогулки неожиданно превратились в потребность; он пропадал в предгорьях едва ли не каждый день, позволяя Скотту чаще видеть себя и постепенно привыкать к постороннему обществу. Мрачный рыжик напряжённо следил за ним из-за пушистых ветвей деревьев, не решаясь подойти и изучая незнакомца.

День, когда он сделал первый шаг, Ирландия запомнил навсегда. Скотт медленно вышел на открытое пространство и в течение нескольких минут пристально глядел в золотистые, словно мёд, глаза зелёной страны. О чём он думал, Ирландия не знал, да и не узнаёт, наверное, никогда, — может, ожидал нападения, а может, и сам раздумывая напасть. Но так ничего и не сделав, едва заметно качнул головой и отправился восвояси.

Ирландия не знал, что заставило его пойти за братом, но он никогда не жалел о своём выборе. После того дня они стали близки, — настолько, насколько можно назвать близкими таких непохожих друг на друга людей. Весёлый крепкий паренёк, шумный и суеверный (Ирландия верил, что клевер-четырёхлистник приносит удачу, и, найдя такой, носил его на шее до тех пор, пока листик не увядал.) — и долговязый, мрачноватого вида, рыжеволосый парень, ударом ноги вырубавший вдвое превосходящего по силе противника. Они были двумя сторонами одной медали — сторонами противоположными, как восточные Инь-ян. И несмотря на различия, им доставляло удовольствие быть вместе.

Вместе праздновали они и те немногочисленные праздники, суть которых могли уловить с уст собеседника. Ирландия приносил с собой виски, цветы, сладости, которые делал своими руками, а Шотландия неуверенно улыбался и угощал его вкусным, хоть и немного горьковатым мёдом, который называл вересковым. Как из красивых, но на вид несъедобных цветов у северного брата получалась такая вкуснятина, ирландец не знал, но этот… этот не праздник даже, а просто вкусная посиделка… нравилась ему больше всего. Запах мёда — тягучий, сладковатый, с благородной ноткой каких-то пряностей — заставлял его сердце биться непозволительно часто, дыхание учащаться, а глаза сиять. Скотт в такие минуты глядел на него необычайно мягко, раздобрев от виски и тепла, и весело мурлыкал что-то на своём языке. Что именно — Ирландия не знал, да и в те минуты ему было не до того.

Он просто наслаждался моментом.

И кажется, успел влюбиться в собственного брата.

 

***

 

Маленький златоволосый мальчонка, похожий на невинного ангела, мирно сопел на предусмотрительно расстеленном посреди верескового холмика шотландском дублете.

Ирландия не удержался и ещё раз взглянул на его милое расслабленное детское личико. Красивый младший братец, однако!

— Где ты нашёл это чудо? Какой чудесный ангелочек!

Шотландец ухмыляется и приглушенно бормочет:

— Ангелочек он лишь тогда, когда спит (и то не факт), что, впрочем, не удивительно: мать прекрасно знала, кому кого отдавать на воспитание. Этот Англия — сущий бесёнок с шилом в одном месте, вертлявый и надоедливый до невозможности. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу от него избавиться и снова зажить спокойно. — Скотт замолкает и пристально вперивается взглядом в брата. - Ир?

Ирландия встрепенулся.

— Извини, я отвлёкся. — Он виновато прикрывает золотистые глаза и чуть встряхивает головой.

— Бедняжка, ты такой замученный сегодня, — медленно тянет шотландец, поддаваясь вперёд и придвинув своё лицо почти вплотную к лицу брата.

Ирландия невольно задержал дыхание, чувствуя на своём лице горячее дыхание северной страны. В горле моментально пересохло, а когда взгляд золотистых глаз поймал внимательный зелёный прищур, то захотелось завыть от желания.

— У тебя что-то болит? — продолжал Скотт, словно не замечая напряжения во взоре брата. — Я могу как-то облегчить твои страдания? — Голос равнодушен. Почти. Ирландец уже успел изучить все тонкости скоттова языка и прекрасно знал, когда он лишь желает казаться бессердечным. Сейчас был как раз такой момент.

Ирландия сдавленно всхлипнул. От чистой кожи Шотландии неуловимо пахнет мёдом, молоком и цветами, которые зелёная страна ему подарил. Этот запах был просто крышесносный, парень и не подозревал раньше, что можно так взвиться от одного лишь аромата. Он раз за разом раздувал ноздри, пытаясь едва ли не физически почувствовать запах Шотландии, задыхаясь в нём.

Скотт невозмутимо отстраняется, словно не замечая состояние брата. На землю рядом с правым коленом ирландца опускается небольшая мисочка с тёмно-жёлтым, едва не жёлто-красным мёдом.

— Мой мёд обладает многими полезными свойствами. Отведай же его, брат. — Тягучий голос Шотландии и сам напоминал лакомство, что стояло сейчас у ног Ирландии, дожидаясь своего звёздного часа.

Дрожа от возбуждения и стыдясь собственной несдержанности, парень осторожно поддевает тягучую массу кончиком деревянной ложки-палочки. Вкус у мёда далеко не такой, как запах — терпкий, горьковатый, с характерным послевкусием на языке. Но Ирландии нравится, такое лакомство он считает лучше всяких конфет мира.

А ещё больше ему нравится сладость, сидящая сбоку и лениво поглядывающая на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

Ирландия хочет большего. Зачерпнув ещё одну ложку верескового мёда, он, вместо того, чтобы отправить её в рот, подносит лакомство к губам Шотландии. Скотт на секунду замирает, но после прикрывает глаза и угощается лакомством. Ирландец томно выдыхает, глядя на такого необычайно послушного брата, и осторожно тянется вперёд — сил терпеть больше не было.

Скотт вздрагивает, когда горячие губы мягко прикасаются к его собственному приоткрытому рту, и резко распахивает сияющие бриллианты, ошалело глядя на брата. Последний не отвечает на этот вопросительный взор. Крепко обхватив шотландца, он неспешно водит кончиком языка по аккуратным пухленьким губкам, чувствуя под языком горьковатый вкус верескового мёда. Он и сладкий запах самого Шотландии пьянят получше виски, и Ирландия усиливает нажим, пытаясь проникнуть в сладкий ротик старшего Кёркленда.

Скотт сидит неподвижно, вцепившись пальцами в зелёную форму ирландца. Он напряжён, и Ирландия с обречённостью ждёт, когда брат выйдет из ступора и пропишет ему щей за такую дерзость. Однако спустя несколько томительных минут Шотландия медленно приоткрывает рот, позволяя брату проникнуть в него, что Ирландия и делает, мысленно изумляясь братской покорности.

Внутри жарко, влажно и необыкновенно вкусно. Горьковато-сладкое послевкусие от недавно съеденного Шотландией мёда буквально сносит крышу. Ирландия упоенно целует брата, глубже погружаясь в сладостную негу и не сразу заметив, что Шотландия неумело, но пылко отвечает на поцелуй, обхватив руками его вспотевшую шею.

Когда воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, ирландец с сожалением обрывает поцелуй и осматривает плод своих трудов. Скотт сидит всё так же неподвижно, внимательно глядя на брата, его лицо приятно порозовело, глаза сиют… Неужели он тоже? ..

— Не думай, просто не думай. — Старший Кёркленд подозрительно быстро приходит в себя. Кончик языка скользит по губе, шотландец зачерпывает очередную порцию мёда и, не прерывая зрительно контакта, медленно погружает ложку в рот. После чего неуверенно приближается к губам брата и осторожно целует его в самый уголок. — Повинуйся инстинктам.

И Ирландия следует совету, лёгкими касаниями ладоней к груди опрокидывая брата на холмик из вереска и упоенно целуя давно желанное тело.

Вересковым мёдом он в тот день налакомился всласть. Как впрочем, и братом, который доверился ему окончательно и позволил делать, что тому вздумается. И Ирландия, естественно, воспользовался шансом…

Какая все-таки удача, что Англия тогда не проснулся!


End file.
